


Tengen

by FridaysChild



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's five minutes into the game when Hikaru makes one of his insane-brilliant moves. Touya responds, correctly, by scooting around the goban and kissing him thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tengen

It's five minutes into the game when Hikaru makes one of his insane-brilliant moves. Touya responds, correctly, by scooting around the goban and kissing him thoroughly, playing his own move with barely a glance at the board.

Hikaru makes a noise that implies he approves and slides his left hand under Touya's shirt while responding to Touya's move with his right.

Five minutes later their game has degenerated into a bit of a mess as they each try to distract each other from their moves. Touya sees it as a new go-related challenge and suspects that Hikaru views it the same way.

"Tengen," he says, pushing Hikaru back onto the floor and sucking a mark onto the center of Hikaru's chest. Touya imagines he can feel Hikaru's heartbeat through his lips. He plays the corresponding move on the goban.

Hikaru's eyes narrow and he drags Touya down on the floor with him and kisses him. "Hoshi," he whispers into Touya's mouth, rubbing his thumb over Touya's nipple, making his lover groan and squirm. He plays somewhere different on the board, though.

Touya takes Hikaru's hands in his and pins them above his head. He brings his face close to Hikaru's, bumping their noses together. "Atari," he murmurs. Hikaru's breath ghosts across his lips.

"You only get into my pants if you beat me," Hikaru murmurs back. "But nice try."

Touya's eyes narrow at the challenge. That's the way he likes it. He sits back up and places his stone.


End file.
